German Patent No. 32 25 562 describes a method for automatically taking orders using a telecommunications system, in particular a telephone switching system. This method is based on a customer dialing a dedicated call number corresponding to the order to reach an exchange which automatically receives the order. The customer is then clearly identified with this dedicated call number, so that the type of order and the customer's address can be automatically registered. When this is done, the customer receives an automatic spoken confirmation of his order.
This method necessitates providing a dedicated multi-digit call number for each type of order. The user must, therefore, know several call numbers when he intends to place different kinds of orders with different exchanges. Thus, the placing of an order is controlled exclusively by the dialing of a multi-digit call number, so that there is the risk of errors, and the time needed to complete the operation is relatively long.
An article about an intelligent telephone answering set entitled Diener am Telefon (Valet on the Phone) is published in Funkschau (Radio Show) 21/1984 starting on page 55. The device it describes is used exclusively to automatically answer incoming phone calls. Functions that go beyond the operation of a normal telephone answering set are described, it being indicated how an automatic man-machine dialog can take place. To be able to put together such a dialog with appropriate questions and responses, the so-called machine attempts to identify the caller by his name, as is described at the end of page 56 and at the beginning of page 57. A voice-recognition system is used for this purpose, as is explained in greater detail in the middle column of page 57. However, this voice-recognition system is used exclusively to control a dialog in the case of incoming telephone calls.
In addition, this article describes that outgoing calls can also be handled via this "valet on the phone". For this purpose, a touch-sensitive screen is provided, with which single digits or even complete call numbers can be activated by touch to establish an outgoing connection. This article does not discuss using a voice-recognition system to establish outgoing connections as well.